Retrato familiar
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: Semana Zeki. Día 6: Memorias/Familia


_**Hola gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Vampire knight no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Semana Zeki.**_

 ** _Día_** _ **6: Memorias/Familia.**_

* * *

 _ **Retrato Familiar**_

* * *

Lanzo un suspiro sonoro, se sentía tan frustrado. ¿Cómo demonios todo aquello había terminado de esta manera?... solo tenían que tomarse una maldita foto y listo, nada más, solo eso. Pero…

— Papá Zero era muy lindo cuando era niño.

A Ai se le había ocurrido buscar las fotos de su niñez y, para el colmo, el maldito camarógrafo aun no llegaba.

— Ichiru* se parece mucho a papá Zero, cuando era un niño — continua Ai.

— Cierto, pero, para nuestra suerte, no tiene la mirada de fiereza de Kiryuu.

Y para rematar la maldita tarde, tenía que estar precisamente Aidou Hanabusa presente, a quien le había mandado una de sus miradas por dicho comentario, ¿Quién lo había invitado?, él no lo había invitado, es más nunca lo haría, seguro había sido Yuuki. Dirigió su mirada a la castaña, dueña de su corazón, que tenía entre sus manos a su pequeño hijo, lo que le causaba una gran ternura, podía olvidar todas sus molestias. No duro mucho, los recordó al escuchar demás comentarios sobre su niñez.

— Quisiera haber visto a papá Zero junto a su hermano, seguro se veía genial — continuo la castaña menor.

— No, no se veía nada genial — hablo el rubio, de nuevo, ganándose una mirada fría por parte del peli plata.

— No mientas, Aidou-sempai — hablo Yuuki.

Y otra vez mas empezó una pequeña discusión, ¿Cuál pequeña?, era una gran discusión, como siempre. ¿Cuándo demonios terminaría toda esta tortura?, ¿Por qué no simplemente se hubieran sacado una foro entre ellos?, lo podían hacer, Aidou estaba aquí podía sacar la foto, para algo que sirva su visita no deseada. Pero no, Yuuki había dicho que quería que la saque un camarógrafo profesional, y eso que a él n o le gustaban las fotografías.

— ¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar? — dijo ya impaciente, él no era un hombre conocido por su gran paciencia.

— No mucho, eso creo — respondió con duda Yuuki.

— Yo creo que ya se tardó mucho en llegar — hablo Ai.

— Cierto, los humanos no trabajan hasta altas horas de la noche — dijo el rubio.

Claro que era cierto, el maldito camarógrafo había tardado mucho en llegar, o se habría perdido tratando de buscar la ubicación de esta casa, era lo más probable. Pero él llegaba a terminar en la misma conclusión: podían sacarse ellos mismos la fotografía, no era tan difícil.

— Y… ¿si la tomamos nosotros mismos? — Dijo, observo la mirada de incredulidad de Yuuki — Aidou-sempai puede tomarla.

— ¡Tan desesperado estas por irte! — dijo molesta la castaña mayor, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyéndolo a él. ¿A que vino ese arrebato?

— Yo no dije eso…

— ¡Pero lo pensaste! — dijo de nuevo molesta — Ai toma a Ichiru — se fue a su habitación, a toda velocidad.

No entendía a que vino aquel arrebato por parte de Yuuki, solo sabía que ya estaba rumbo a su habitación para hablar con Yuuki.

— ¿Qué paso? — dijo, sentando al lado de ella en la cama.

— Nada — agacho la mirada.

— ¿Hice algo mal? — Pregunto algo cohibido — sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia, solo me impaciente…

— No fue por eso, bueno tal vez en algo — levanto la mirada — solo que me moleste conmigo misma por mi arrebato, allá abajo. Pensé que no querías tomarte una foto con notros, y aquello me molesto, pero no es excusa para gritarte así…

No la dejo continuar ya que la había envuelto en un abrazo, uno en el que demostraba todo su amor por aquella castaña, que no cambiaría en toda la eternidad.

— No debí impacientarme, lo siento — la abrazo más fuerte, Yuuki le correspondió el abrazo. — a veces llego a impacientarme, fácilmente, con los comentarios de Aidou-sempai.

— La que se disculpa soy yo, no debí gritarte así. Discúlpame Zero — lo miro a los ojos.

No respondió a nada, solo la beso, de una forma suave, demostrando con aquello toso el amor y la adoración que sentía por aquella castaña, la amaba y mucho, nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

— Te amo Yuuki, nunca lo olvides.

— Yo también, te amo Zero — esta vez ella lo beso, con toda la pasión y amor que sentía por él. Lo amaba y mucho, no lo dejaría ir nunca.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, encerrándose en su pequeña, momentánea, burbuja de felicidad.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ultimadamente has estado con muchos cambios de humor…

— Ah… eso… bueno… veras…

No continúo con lo que decía, el sonido de unos golpes contra la puerta se escuchó, seguido de esta al abrirse, dando paso a Ai, junto a su pequeño hermano en brazos.

— Madre, Padre, el camarógrafo llego.

— Entonces bajamos enseguida — dijo Yuuki — vamos Zero.

— A mal paso darle prisa — recibió un codazo por dicho comentario.

…

La sesión de fotos no estuvo tan mal, al final tendría un hermoso recuerdo de su familia, la idea no era tan mala. Aunque al principio se hubiera molestado esperara, la espera había valido la pena, este sería un buen recuerdo de su familia.

— Zero — hablo Yuuki, en un murmuro, en medio de la sesión de fotos.

— ¿Qué? — Igual murmuro.

— Estoy embarazada, de nuevo.

Su cara estaba repleta de sorpresa, y justo ene se momento pudo escuchar el flash de la cámara, que sabía que fue capturado por la cámara.

Tendría un recuerdo de uno de los mejores momentos de su vida plasmado un retrato familiar.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _*Le puse Ichiru al hijo de Zero y Yuuki porque no se me ocurrió nada más, así que espero no les haya molestado._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Reviews por favor._

 _Se despide Liz Asakura_


End file.
